Finding the Loriens
by ProfessorAwesome
Summary: John, Six, Sam and Bernie Kosar set out to find the other Loriens. first chapter is a bit short but gets longer later on. First Fic EVER!
1. To Madrid!

**John's POV  
><strong>"So" I said to Sarah. "This is goodbye?"  
>"Yeah." She replied, distraught but trying to keep calm. "Watch out for any Mogadorians. I don't know how I would go on if you died!" I kissed her. We just stared at one another for a minute, and then she finally walked away. I turned to Six.<br>"Right- err- human name?"  
>"Amanda Lawrence" Six replied<br>"We should try finding the Loriens in order. Wasn't Seven in Spain?" Sam butted in.  
>"Right! Viva España!" I shouted<br>**Marina's POV  
><strong>I sit checking my email. Not that there's going to be any. This _is_ a nunnery. "Hey, La Fea! We found a realistic picture of you!" Gabby sarcastically says and La Gorda gets the giggles. They show me a picture of a witch with a distorted face.  
>"Ha Ha. You finally found out what a mirror is!" I snapped back. But there, is an email from "jsmith9081-4" and "alawrence8769-6" A much coded message appeared. Due to my Lorien intelligence I decoded it as "Marina Gonzales, survived a Mogadorian attack. Are you number seven? Numbers Four and Six, on their way to Madrid nunnery." Yes! Finally, as I was just going to set out for him, Four, John Smith was coming to Spain!<p> 


	2. Hello, Goodbye and Hello Sarah Hart

**Amanda's POV**  
>John, Sam and I head to an airport. We show our fake passports and hurry to the plane. But, I could feel something… it was like…. Someone else was there! I can become invisible so I know when people are there or not. When we get to Madrid there is a very familiar face… A blonde woman with sunglasses is getting of the plane.<br>"Sarah Hart!" I exclaim. Sam and John look at me, then Sarah.  
>"I'm sorry everyone! I-I couldn't bear life without John. I needed to feel like he had protection!"<br>"Yeah well he already has it. We're talking about TWO aliens who can lift 1000 times their own weight." She gave me an icy stare. I back away, not knowing what I have said.  
><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>  
>I seriously do not know what I have done. I left my house in Ohio and snuck aboard… well, technically I DID book, an airplane and now I'm in Spain. Great. Wonderful.<br>"Oh my God!" Sam shouts. I see them. Four Mogadorians.  
>"Everyone, hold my hand before the Mogadorians see us! Quick quick quick!" Six whispers. I can't find them before John, Sam and Six disappear into thin air. The Mogadorians lift up their helmets. I stare into their eyes and see all my fears. The school exploding, spiders, clowns and… John's death!" I am relieved to feel him squeeze my hand, but I stay visible. A Mogadorian recognizes me. It mumbles something and the aliens aim their guns at me.<br>Miraculously, Bernie Kosar appears in his massive bird form, changes into a rattlesnake and bites all of the Mogadorians. I sigh, but one, still envenomed, aims at me, shoots and…..  
><strong>John's POV<br>**"NO! SARAH! Y-you can't- you mustn't- die!" I break down into tears, Sam's jaw drops open and Amanda just stares at her body.  
>"I'm sorry John- Four. Our love will never die, but, not as a human, but as your girlfriend, I'm telling you- forget about me. Find love!" All of a sudden , Siren music fills the air. Sarah seems to be healed- but in excruciating pain.<br>"Hola!" a young woman says. "Soy numero siete!"


	3. I am number Seven

**Miranda's POV.  
><strong>It's him, I know it. He has that light in his eyes. Number Four. He is tall, pale-skinned and with scruffy blonde hair. Next to him is a stereotypical nerd-looking boy. A pretty blonde girl who, I just healed with my "Life Song" as Adelina called it. I can heal dying objects, but, like healing stones, they feel twice the pain. I can also breathe underwater. Very handy. Before I came to Madrid nunnery, I was hunted down by Mogadorians in Turkey. Luckily, this legacy developed VERY quickly so I swam all the way to Barcelona and then drove to Spain- Adelina was worried sick and bought a helicopter to see where I was.  
>"Do you have a Cêpan?" Four asked.<br>"Yes! Don't you?" I questioned humorously  
>"No. Six's died three years ago and mine died… just two days ago." My expression immediately dropped, and I mumbled<br>"sorry."  
><strong>John's POV.<br>**We were going to find Seven's Cêpan when I turned around to Sarah.  
>"Sarah, I worry about you more. Please, I can give you the money for the plane. Please, go!" I held Sarah's hands and she immediately vanished. I turned to Amanda and Seven… just realised that they were identical<br>"So… err…. do I have invisibility powers too?"  
>"No and THIS is why I worry about you, John Smith!" Sarah says, appearing from a corner. "I was teleported to that street!<br>"Oh my god!" Seven said. "Adelina taught me all about the types of Legacies. The rarest is teleportation!"  
>"Got a pretty good team!" Sam said. "The Invisible Woman, The Disappearing Man, Doctor Seven, the alien expert and… Sarah." Sam laughed.<br>"Shut up, Sam!" Sarah snapped  
><strong>Adelina's POV<strong>  
>"We thank the Lord for our food, our drink, our…."<br>I sighed. Having to put up with this for eleven years was just awful. But, never since Turkey have the Mogadorians found us. Then, out of the blue, Miranda and four friends appeared. Three, a Lorien boy and two humans look like they teleported while Miranda and another Lorien girl looked like they became visible (from being INvisible).  
>"Hi, Mrs Seven, we need a lift to Argentina? We're trying to round up the Loriens?" Six said.<br>"Oh my god!" It's Marina's twin! You two girls- Six and Seven are twins! The charm affected your memory… that's why you can't remember each other. But yes, FOUR! You are NEXT on the list, how did you get to Spain anyway?" I quickly said  
>Six – Amanda- replied, "Oh, My TWIN! Riiiiight…. The charm broke in Ohio. The Magazine <em>They walk among us<em> said that you were in Spain."  
>I gasped. How did they know we were here?<br>"Sister Adelina," Marina said, "There was a Mogadorian attack in the Airport."


End file.
